


Don't Go

by Lykouleon



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykouleon/pseuds/Lykouleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko just wants to be with Akashi, again. But after everything in Teikou, they couldn’t. Yet…what was Akashi doing here in front of him? Why was he back at Teikou? The Winter Cup final, with Seirin vs Rakuzan, was tomorrow, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>For AkaKuro Week Day 3 (Dreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 4/13
> 
> Hhaha I didn't particularly like this one, I think...but I wanted to fill one of the prompts and get it out fast. orz

_“Kuroko…”_

There was only darkness but Kuroko could hear his name being called by a familiar voice.  A voice he hadn’t heard in a long time since his years in Teikou. He could feel his heart starting to ache at just remembering all the good times he had then, before everything began to change.

_“Kuroko…”_

The voice again. Why was it calling to him? Kuroko realized then that he wasn’t in darkness, rather, his eyes had been closed. He opened his eyes, being met with a bright light before it faded into something he could recognize more. A locker room. Had he fallen asleep in the Seirin locker room? He could have sworn he had gone home to rest up for the final match of the Winter Cup that would take place tomorrow.

“Kuroko?”

Wait, that voice again. This wasn’t right.

Kuroko groaned as he sat up from the bench he had been asleep on but within that moment, he realized that this wasn’t Seirin’s locker rooms. It was different. Could it be…?

“Kuroko, are you awake now? You should really let me know if you get exhausted from practice. Aomine thought you might have collapsed somewhere during laps. Luckily, Kise found you here.”

Was this a dream? Kuroko was sure that years had passed and he was playing for Seirin now but right here in front of him was…

“…Akashi-kun?”

“Yes…? Ah, Kuroko, what’s wrong?”

He could feel a wetness running down his cheeks and realized that he was crying. The ache in his heart had grown rapidly from the moment he heard Akashi’s voice in his sleep to the moment he saw who was in front of him. Was this really happening? He could see Akashi in front of him, plain as day, and there was no mistaking this was the Akashi Seijuurou, fully clothed in their Teikou school uniform.

“Kuroko, tell me. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Eh…? Ah, no…no it’s nothing, Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko made quick work of wiping away at the tears on his face, taking a deep breath, and calming himself down before he could look back up at Akashi.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep in the locker rooms. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. Come. Everyone has gone home already. We should be doing the same. Hurry and get changed and I’ll take you home.”

Kuroko watched as Akashi turned away to leave but that ache in his heart returned again. Why did it feel like if he left now, he would be gone, again?

“Wait!” Kuroko normally didn’t raise his voice but there was no helping it here. He needed Akashi to stop, before he was gone. Before he realized it, Kuroko was already on his feet and grabbing at anything he could to stop Akashi from leaving. He had grabbed onto the other’s uniform jacket and gripped it tightly like it was his lifeline.

“Kuroko? What are you doing?”

“Ah…sorry, Akashi-kun. It’s just…can you please stay? Don’t go.”

Kuroko couldn’t see what expression Akashi was making with his face downcast but he felt the other moving back toward him, deciding to let go of his jacket at that. He heard a sigh before feeling a warm body pressing to his and arms wrapping around him. This had to be real. The warmth coming from Akashi’s body felt so real. Kuroko couldn’t help but rest his head against Akashi’s shoulder, closing his eyes to enjoy the embrace.

“Honestly, Kuroko. What has gotten into you? First you start crying after waking up, tell me it’s nothing and now you’re telling me to not go? Don’t tell me it’s nothing when it’s obviously something.”

“Sorry…it’s just…I missed you.”

“Missed me? We were only seperated for about 30 mins when you went and disappeared on us during practice. Do you get that lonely without me around?”

Kuroko pressed himself closer to Akashi when he heard the other chuckling, practically burying his face into his shoulder. If only he knew just what he had gone through. He wasn’t sure if he could explain it to the other or rather, he wasn’t sure what was real. This entire scenario felt too real but everything that happened with Seirin…that all couldn’t have been a dream, right? Then that would mean this was a dream and the Akashi in front of him was…

Kuroko was slightly confused when he was suddenly pulled away from Akashi and laid down onto the bench he had been asleep on moments ago. He blinked up at Akashi who was on top of him and looking at him with a smile.  Words weren’t exchanged as Akashi leaned down and pressed his lips to Kuroko, running a hand along Kuroko’s Teikou basketball jersey to push the fabric up his chest. Kuroko flinched at the feeling of the other’s warm hands running against his cool chest before a finger pinched at one of his nipples. He could only moan as Akashi felt for him and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to keep him from leaving. Not that Akashi was planning to leave as his hands had traveled from his chest to his waist, pulling at the waistband of his basketball shorts.

“Aka…Akashi-kun…”

“Shhh…don’t speak, Kuroko. Everything will be alright. I’m still here. I won’t go.”

Akashi had slipped a hand underneath Kuroko’s shorts and caused another moan to escape his lips as he began stroking him. This really felt too real. The familiar pleasurable feeling coursing through his body whenever Akashi and him were alone, just like this. He missed it. It had been too long and he wanted this to last forever. But…something was starting to feel off. Everything around them…was fading?

“…Akashi-kun!”

Kuroko clung to the other, realizing what was happening and shut his eyes as he wished for this to not end. Why? Why in the end was this really just a dream? Kuroko didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want Akashi to go. It hurt. His heart was aching again as he could see everything starting to fade. Akashi was the only thing that remained the same…for now. Soon enough, this dream would end and everything would go back to normal. He would wake up to the world where Akashi wasn’t by his side and would be gone; the other Akashi in his place.

“Don’t…go…please, Akashi-kun. Don’t go…”

A kiss to his forehead and Kuroko opened his eyes, looking up to see Akashi staring down at him with a smile again. Why was he smiling at a time like this? But…that smile was one thing he loved about Akashi. Yet it hurt more to see it.

“Don’t…go…”

“I’m still here, Kuroko. So…don’t cry. Please. I’m still with you…here.” A finger poked at Kuroko’s chest, where his heart was, and Kuroko closed his eyes as the tears that had started again, feel down his face.

“I’ll still be with you after this…after you wake. Tomorrow is our match…isn’t it? We’ll be together again. I’m sure of that. With your way of basketball…I’ll be with you, again. So, please, don’t cry anymore.”

Kuroko opened his eyes again after he felt a couple of kisses on his eyes. Would he really see Akashi again?

“My…basketball?”

“Yes…you’ll prove it to me, right? You’ll show me your way of basketball with you and your team and win. That’s what you’re striving for, is it not? Win, Kuroko. Win and show me. I know you won’t disappoint me. After all, it is you, Kuroko. You never give up, isn’t that right?”

Kuroko could only stare up at Akashi, his heartbeat the only thing he could hear after that and after a while, he smiled. Sighing out, Kuroko wiped at his tears and smiled back up at Akashi, reaching up to run a hand along his cheek.

“Yeah…I won’t give up. We’ll win against you at the finals, Akashi-kun…”  
“I look forward to seeing your plays, Kuroko.” A small kiss to his lips and Akashi was beginning to fade. “I love you, Kuroko.”

“I love you, too, Akashi-kun…”

It was over rather fast, everything turning to black again for who knows how long. Until the sound of an alarm went off. Kuroko groaned as he reached around, his hand finding the buzzer and shutting it off to silence to noise. He sat up in his half awake state, taking him a while to register just what had happened when he was asleep but it soon came to him, remembering how he dreamed of Akashi.

Thinking of it now, it didn’t really hurt. He was a little sad but his heart didn’t ache. The Akashi in his dream promised they would be together again. He’ll win against Akashi and show him his way of basketball. He’ll keep to that and see his Akashi, again.

But first…

Kuroko looked down at himself, realizing just then that he did have a bit of a problem. He had been aroused during the dream so it was only natural for this to happen. Grabbing and pulling at the sheets to completely get them off himself, he got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of his business before getting ready for today’s Winter Cup final’s match.


End file.
